


Team Sevens Adventure in the world of Curses

by gxti



Category: Naruto, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxti/pseuds/gxti
Summary: Basically Naruto and team seven (Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Sasuke) get sent to the Jujutsu Kaisen world under unforeseen circumstances. Naruto's body gets altered due to him holding the Kyuubi (Which could be classified as a 'curse') and they run into the Jujutsu Kaisen gang.I literally just had a dream of this and wanted to write about a crossover, and I haven't seen any. I also wanted to see a story about Itadori and Naruto becoming friends due to their relatable circumstances.
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi & Itadori Yuuji, Gojo Satoru & Itadori Yuuji, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Itadori Yuuji & Kugisaki Nobara, Itadori Yuuji & Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there are probbaly going to be some confusing parts of this story and loop holes, i normally just write for fun so i dont really plan these out and just add random things to the storyline every once and a while. If you see a spelling mistake then sorry, and yeah. Have fun reading whatever this is.
> 
> Im just noticing how short this chapater is, whoops

“Naruto?” Sakura mumbled, glancing at her friend who was stretching. It had been a week since the failed capture of Sasuke Uchiha, they had finally gotten their sensei back from the hospital and were currently scouting the area. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai were a few meters in front.

“Mhm? Yes Sakura-chan?” Naruto turned to face the girl, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach. ‘ _ Kyuubi, please don't try anything. _ ’ He thought to himself as Sakura responded.

“You feeling ok? You seem to be sweating a lot.” She moved slightly closer to the blonde, teaching as he lifted his hand to his face and whipped some off, looking slightly surprised.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, you know. It's just a bit hot today.” Sakura nodded, even though it seemed like an average temperature to her, maybe it was different for him. Though she would keep an eye on him just in case. Naruto beamed at her before catching up with Kakashi and the others, joining in with their conversation.

‘’So Kakashi-sensei, any missions after this or what? It’s so boring, y’know.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, while Sai and Yamato just kept moving on

“No Naruto, this is the only mission scheduled for the day. If you would like you could ask the Hokage for a solo mission after we finish.” Kakashi finished with an eye smile, which quickly faded to an amused look as Naruto threw his head back and groaned.

“But she always sends me on the worst missions! It's always, ‘go help so and so paint their fence’ or something like ‘go help clear weeds at a farm’. Why can't I just have a mission with something interesting in it? I want to go out of their village every one and a while!” Naruto pouted as he put his hands behind his head, huffing in annoyance. Sakura let out a light chuckle as she caught up with the rest of the group.

“Naruto, we have to do smaller jobs too along with the bigger jobs. And, if i'm correct, are you still a genin?” Naruto's face instantly dropped, turning to face a smirking Sakura with a pout. “We can't have our precious  _ genin _ getting hurt on a mission too dangerous for them, how could we?” Kakashi lightly chuckled, while Sai observed the two.

“Sakura-chan! I'm only a genin because I haven't had time to take the exams! I'm way more powerful than a genin and you know it!” Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Sakura as he spoke.

“Don't yell Naruto-Baka!” She punched him on the top of the head, resulting in him jumping around and clutching his head.

“Your mean…” He mumbled with a pout, slightly glaring at Sakura. As she raised her fist again he yelped and jumped behind Sai. “Kami, she is one terrifying woman.” Sakuras, eyebrow twitched and she turned away from Naruto, who sighed in relief.

“What do you mean, dickless?”   
  


“FOR KAMI’S SAKE SAI!” he yelled, kicking him in the back and sending him flying. Yamato instantly appeared by Naruto's side while Kakashi pulled out his book, not even paying attention. Sakura was slightly chuckling as Naruto got scolded by Yamato.

“What's so funny, Ugly?” 

…

Everyone froze, watching as Sakura lifted her fist and how Sai just smiled his fake smile. Kakashi even looked up from his book to see Sakura mimcing Sai’s fake smile.

“You piece of shit!” She yelled as she jumped towards him, with her fist outstretched. Naruto quickly jumped towards her, grabbing her wrist and trying to keep her from killing their newly acquired teammate. 

“Sai! Apologise so she doesnt kill you!” Sai looked at Naruto as he struggled to hold Sakura, a fake smile present on his face.

“Why would i do that? I only called her a nickname?” Naruto mentally facepalmed, slightly loosening his grip on Sakura as she calmed down.

“Well Sai, sometimes people aren't going to like the nicknames you give people. Calling someone, especially a woman, ugly is like a deathwish.” Naruto tried to explain, letting go of Sakura as she glared at the pale man. Sai tilted his head.

“Thank you Naruto, i'll make sure to remember that.” Naruto smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief as he turned to Yamato. 

“Uh… Yamato-sensei… Where exactly are we?” He mumbled, looking around slightly. This is an area that he had not been to before.

“I'd say the border, meaning we only have to head back to the village and the mission will be over.” Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, turning to lead his team back before freezing.

“We aren't alone…” He mumbled, pulling up his headband to reveal the sharingan, Naruto, Sakura and Sai instantly got into defensive positions while Yamato jumped over to them to close the distance. 

“Didn't think you would notice me, you seemed distracted among yourselves.” Sakura, Kakshi and Naruto instantly looked up to the voice, making contact with a spinning Sharingan.

  
“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled, though Naruto didn't. The pain residing in his stomach was growing, resulting in him being distracted by that. Sasuke seemed to notice something different and glanced at the blonde, before looking over the rest of the group.

“Sasuke Uchiha, why are you here?” Yamato questioned, glaring as Sasuke's eyes landed on him. 

“Gathering information.” Naruto was still distracted by his stomach, trying to get information from Kyuubi to see if he knew anything.

‘ _ Kyuubi, you there? _ ’

‘ **_What brat?_ ** ’ Naruto let out a light chuckle, ignoring the concerned look he got from Sakura.

‘ _ Do you know what's going on with my stomach? You better not be trying anything. _ ’ The Kyuubi scoffed, obviously pleased with the accusation.

‘ **_If this was me then you would know, i'm just about as clueless about this as you._ ** ’ He paused for a moment, noticing how Naruto looked puzzled and slightly worried. ‘ **_Don't worry, i'll stay awake for a bit until we get back to Konoha and figure this out…_ ** ’ Kyuubi mumbled, ignoring the fact that Naruto beamed at him.

“Thanks Kyuubi…” Naruto mumbled out loud, turning his attention back to the situation in front of him. He had no idea what was going on, since he had been distracted by the conservation in his head.

“Naruto?” He turned to Kakashi, noticing the concerned look on his face.

“Ah, sorry Kakashi, I zoned out.” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura seemed to be looking at him up and down, trying to see if anything was wrong. Sai was still focused on the enemy, along with Yamato.

“What's with the dobe? He’s acting weird.” a tick mark appeared on Naruto's head as he glared at Sasuke, who smirked in response.

“Just because I don't yell ‘SASUKE’ as soon as I see you does not mean something is wrong!” He yelled, once again pointing a finger at Sasuke. The Uchiha slightly chuckled, jumping down from the tree. 

“You being quiet is a surprise-” Naruto was glaring at Sasuke before he went wide-eyed as the pain in his stomach became extreme. He yelped and fell to his knees, hugging his stomach tightly. Sakura gasped and jumped towards him, along with Kakashi and Yamato moving in front of him to put some space between the blonde and the Uchiha. Who in return raised an eyebrow.

“Naruto?! What's wrong.” Sakura was holding Naruto, watching as he gripped his stomach. She noticed how the seal was showing as the blondes t-shirt slightly lifted up. 

“Shit…” He hissed, scrunching his eyes closed. “Kyuubi, what the fuck is going on.” He grumbled through clenched teeth, ignoring the surprise on his teammates faces.

‘ **_Brat, I said I don't know. Something is wrong though, it feels as if something is tugging on the seal. Just stay calm_ ** ’ Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Geez, thanks. That helps so much.” In any other situation this would have been funny to watch someone talk with themselves, but in this one everyone was serious. Kakashi turned to Naruto, worry evident on his face.

“Naruto, can you communicate with Kyuubi?” Naruto looked up at Kakashi, slightly panting from the pain in his stomach. He tried to force a smile but failed and groaned.

“Heh… yeah… have been able to talk… to the bastard… since… i was a… kid…” He said inbetween breathes, ignoring the grumble of ‘ _ I am not a bastard, stupid child. _ ’ in his head. Kakashi nodded, moving closer to Naruto as Sai retook his position in front. The blonde let out a long breath before lifting up his shirt, showing the seal on his stomach.

“Anything different… On your end… Kyuubi?” He huffed out, glancing down at the seal. Sakura stifled a gasp, she hadn't seen it fully before, only small parts of it.

‘ **_Nothing that i have noticed._ ** ’ 

“Great…” he mumbled, looking back up to see Saskue in the same position, he hadn't moved an inch. “What are you waiting for?”

“So what Orochimaru said was true, you're the Jinchirikin of the nine-tails.” He mused, looking at the seal on Naruto's stomach.

“Seriously?” He paused as pain shot through him once again before continuing, “it… .took you that long to… figure… out…” 

‘ **_Kit look out!_ ** ’ Naruto's eyes widened as the ground lit up with a seal, before once again yelping and falling onto his side. The pain going through his whole body, being the worst at his stomach. Yamato and Sai took their attention off of Sasuke, looking at the ground and trying to jump away. Kakashi and Sakura were instantly by Naruto's side.

‘ **_Damn it!_ ** ’ he could hear the Kyuubi thrashing around inside his head, obviously trying to do something. Though Naruto couldn't focus, the pain was too much to bear. He could hear Kakashi and Sakura shouting his name just slightly, before the seal glowed and he could feel himself being sucked into something.

“Shit!” Kakashi cursed, trying to jump away in time. It didn't work and he was sucked in. darkness covered his vision.

What was happening?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and heres whatever this is, enjoy the crack shit

“Ugh…” Naruto mumbled, still lying on the ground. He didn't want to get up. Everything hurt, though the pain that he had felt in his stomach was gone. That was one good thing.

“ **_Brat, get up._ ** ” Kyuubi's loud voice echoed in his head, making him groan.

“Why are you so loud…” He once again mumbled, moving his hands to his hair to rub his ears.

…

Ears. in his hair… 

Naruto's eyes flew open, he jumped up and grabbed his head. EARS. IN. HIS. HAIR.

“What the hell!” He yelled, grabbing the appendages and feeling them. He looked around trying to find something to see his reflection in. Only to be quickly distracted by the people around him. Kakashi was slowly sitting up, Sakura was rubbing her head while still lying down, Sai was standing and looking around, probably to try and figure out where we were and Yamato was still knocked out. 

Naruto grumbled a bit before taking in his surroundings, they seemed to be in a crater, which probably had been formed by their landing or however they arrived here. There were weird buildings sitting on the outside of the crater, they seemed a lot taller than the ones they had in the leaf village. It was weird. While looking around he noticed Sasuke sitting up and rubbing his head as well, though Naruto couldn't bring himself to care.

“Naruto!?” Naruto turned to face Sakura, who was staring at him with her mouth wide open. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused as to why she was staring. He went to talk before hearing a gasp from Kakashi, turning his head to look at his sensei who was also starring.

“Eh?” he was honestly confused, what are they talking about? Yamato had finally gotten up and was looking at him with complete shock while Sai was just Sai.

  
“Dobe, look at your back.” Naruto turned to glare at the teme before noticing the sincere look on his face. He grumbled before looking behind him.

Tail. A fucking tail.

‘ **_At this point, even I'm confused…_ ** ’ 

“WHAT THE FUCK.” Naruto yelled, grabbing the tail with his hands. It was blonde and matched his hair, along with the forgotten ears that rested on top of his head. 

“Naruto calm down! We are in unknown territory and we don't know if there are any enemies.” Yamato tried to reason with the blonde, even though he would completely understand the reaction. It's not everyday you grow a tail and ears.

“Calm down!? I'm sorry but who had a tail and ears?!” Naruto yelled, turning to glare at Yamato. “Why.. Why me… Why couldn't teme suffer for once…” He pouted, sinking to his knees and turning his glare to the floor, letting go of his tail. Sakura rolled her eyes, watching Sasuke with a careful glare. 

“What even happened to us-” Naruto was cut off as something slammed into him, slamming him into the wall of the crater. He felt a hand around his neck and grabbed it, trying to yank it off so he could breathe.

“Naruto!” Sakura yelled, moving to help the blonde only to be stopped by a girl with short brown hair. The others instantly jumped up, moving to form a formation while Sasuke moved closer to the other so that he wasn't alone against the enemy. A few others surrounded them, one with white hair like Kakashi and a blindfold covering his eyes, it looked weird, and one with black spiky hair, he seemed to be focused on where their blonde teammate had just been pushed.

“What are you doing? That's our friend!” Sakura yelled, once again trying to move past the brown haired girl, who in return, pushed Sakura back. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the white haired one, he looked surprisingly familiar.

“Now, now. Why would you be friends with a curse? That’s just silly.” The white haired man said, moving closer to the group. Kakashi and Yamato shared a glance before turning to the man. Both sending a confused look to him.

“Curse?” Sasuke was the one to speak, gaining the attention of the black haired kid.

“You didn't know he was a curse?”

“Naruto isn't a curse! Let him go!” Sakura yelled, still glaring at the woman in front of her who was stopping her access to helping her teammate. The dust had finally cleared, showing a pink haired teenager holding Naruto by the throat, his tail drooping behind him.

“The curse has a name? Interesting. Though your friend is a curse, no normal human would have those features.” The white haired male smiled, obviously referring to the ears and tail. 

“Sorry, but please refer to calling my student a curse. As he isn't one.” Kakashi glared at the man, his sharingan still blaring. The white haired man raised an eyebrow, turning towards the lookalike.

“You look awfully familiar, what's your name?” the guy moved closed to Kakashi, who in turn raised his own eyebrow.

“Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?” Instantly the white haired guy smiled.

“Sure! I am Gojo Satoru! The strongest jujutsu sorsucer in the world!” He pointed to himself proudly, acting like there was nothing wrong with this situation, “That over there is Megumi Fushiguro,” He pointed to the spiky black haired kid, who completely ignored him. “That is Nobara Kugisaki.” Gojo pointed to the brown haired woman, who glared in response. “And the one holding the curse over there is Yuuji Itadori. All of which, being my students and Jujitsu Sorcerer.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, what the hell was a jujutsu sourcer? He was about to reply before a huge blast was heard. Instantly turning his gaze to Naruto and Itadori, Naruto was on top of the kid, a rasengan blaring in his free hand.

“I am not a curse or whatever that is!” He yelled, glaring down onto the pink-haired guy. The guy made a confused face, looking at the ears and tail.

“Then why the hell do you have a tail and ears?!” Itadori yelled in response, struggling to move under the guys grasp. 

“You think i know that?! I woke up and boom! There they were.” Naruto growled, rasengan still blaring as he sat on top of the boy. Itadori seemed confused, looking up at the blonde with wide eyes. 

‘ **_Something is off about this boy…_ ** ’ Kyuubi mumbled in Naruto's mind, looking down at the boy with his own interest. 

“Wow, look at that, someone finally decided to wake up huh.” Naruto muttered under his breath, noticing the weird look he was getting from the guy underneath him. 

“Look, I’m going to let you go. Don’t attack me though, I don’t want to fight.” He let out a sigh and slowly released his grip, getting off the boy and glancing at his teammates. They were all looking in his direction. The black haired guy and brown haired girl were glaring at him, weapons in their hands. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before jumping back as the white haired guy appeared right in front of him, face so close, their noses nearly touching.

“Hm… You are a weird curse.” a tick mark grew on his head.

“I'm ont a curse! What even is that?!” Naruto yelled, stepping back to put some space between them. The white haired guy raised an eyebrow, before hearing a groan and looking towards Itadori. The teen was sitting up and rubbing his wrist.

“You ok, Yuuji-kun?” Itadori nodded his head, looking up at the blonde.

“Im fine Gojo-sensei. Just a little sore.” Naruto let the two talk, glancing back to his friends who were trying to get to him. Only to be stopped by the other two strangers.

“So, Kid. You got a name?” His attention was brought back to the man in front of him, known as Gojo. Still uneasy, he grabbed his arm, rubbing it to try and gain some comfort.

“Naruto Uzumaki…” He mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact. Itadori had moved over to Gojo and was standing next to the taller male, Naruto looked down.

“Hey brat, somethings off about this kid.” Naruto's eyes instantly shot up, staring at the mouth that had formed on the pink haired kid's cheek. Gojo seemed amused by the mouth, turning to face his student.

“Can you shut up.” Itadori grumbled, slapping a hand on the mouth. Only for the mouth the reform on his other cheek.

“For once, that trick isn't going to silence me. Something is off with that kid and I want to know what.” the mouth talked again, a small eye opening underneath Itadori’s normal one. 

“What the hell…” Naruto breathed out, taking a step backwards. He could hear Kyuubi's growl resounding in his head.

‘ **_Brat, stay away from him. He is not good news._ ** ’ 

‘ _ Who exactly is he? _ ’ Naruto asked, still stepping away from the two in front of him.

‘ **_The pink haired boy seems to be in a situation similar to our own, that was another person._ ** ’ Naruto nodded his head, watching as the white haired man looked at Naruto and then Itadori, seemingly deciding something and sticking up his hand. Waving the other group over. He could see Sakura glaring at the brown haired girl before running over to Naruto.

The groups split up, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi and Naruto were all standing together glaring at the group, with Sasuke on the sidelines. While the others were standing together across from them, all looking at Naruto who turned to Sakura. He rubbed his neck before talking.

“Who are these guys?” Sakura sighed before pointing to each one of them and saying their names.

“Gojo Satoru, Yuuji itadori, Megumi Fushiguro and Nobara Kugisaki.” Kakashi was glaring at Gojo, who smiled inreturn.”they are all… uh… Jujutsu Sourcers? Whatever that means…”

“And Sukuna Ryoumen.” The mouth on Itadoris check was still glaring at Naruto, which made the other uncomfortable. Megumi and Nobara both stared in shock at their friend, who was rolling his eyes.

“Y’know, you are really talkative today.”

“The kitsune brat has piqued my interest.” The mouth muttered, not moving his gaze.

“Kitsune?” Naruto mumbled, turning to look at his tail once again. “That's going to take a while to get used to…” He muttered under his breath, earning a light chuckle from Sakura.

“Well! Since you know our names, then why don't you tell us yours?” Gojo clapped his hands together, it was hard to tell where he was looking due to the blindfold.

  
“Kakashi-sensei, he looks just like you, except you can actually see his mouth.” Naruto whispered to Kakshi sensei and who in return, rolled his eyes before answering.

“Kakashi Hatake, Shinobi of the leaf.” he pointed to Sakura, “Sakura Haruno,”. Repeating the process for the others. “Sai, and Yamato, all being Shinobi of the leaf. Sasuke… former Shinobi of the leaf and Naruto.” He paused as he pointed to Naruto, noticing how the group's gaze was focused on him, including the weird mouth eye thing under the kid's eye. Naruto glanced at him with a pleading look. “Shinobi of the leaf and Jalior of the Kyuubi.” At this the group's eyes widened, watching as Naruto pouted to his sensei.

“So it's fine to tell a group of random people who could be enemies and literally tried to kill me a minute ago, but i can't tell my friends? How the hell is that fair.” Naruito mumbled under his breath glaring at Kakashi.

“Sorry Naruto.” Kakashi sent an eye smile his way, “The Itadori kid seems to be in the same situation as you, so I thought we might as well tell the truth.” Gojo nodded his head, a smirk on his lips while Itadori looked confused.

“What do you mean by Jailor?” Itadori mumbled, gaining the attention of the Konoha group. Kakashi looked over to Naruto, who groaned in response and stepped forward. Noting how the group was instantly on guard, he rolled his eyes before lifting his shirt.

“Just for clarification, i did not have a tail or ears on my head before i woke up today.” He muttered, lifting his shirt a bit more and putting a bit of chakra into his stomach, watching as the seal showed itself. “The Kyuubi is sealed inside of me, he has been since I was a child.” Kakashi stepped forward, standing beside Naruto who lowered his shirt.

“I'm presuming we are in another universe, considering our world isn't as advanced as this one and we don’t have these… curses… you speak of...” Gojo once again nodded his head, while Itadori was staring with his mouth wide open.

“Wait! So you have to deal with an annoying bastard in your head too?!” Itadori yelled jumping forward, the mouth on his cheek scoffed in response. Naruto's eyes widened.

“Yeah! He is only ever quiet when he's napping! And don't get me started on the fact that he never helps in battles!” 

‘ **_Stupid brat, I’ll kill you_ ** ’ Naruto lightly chuckled.

“Sure you will.” He mumbled. 

“Guess we were wrong about him being a curse then…” Nobara mumbled, watching as the two idiots were still smiling at each other. 

“No shit.” Sakura hissed, glaring at the girl who returned it.

“I agree with Kakashi, you are definitely from another universe. Since you don't have anywhere to stay, you can come with us to the school, where we can figure something out to get you home.” Gojo said with a smile, with Nobara and Megumi looked at him in disbelief.

“And how to get rid of my tail…” Naruto mumbled under his breath, earning an unamused look from Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamato once again shared a look, before both nodding and turning to Gojo.

“Great! Follow me!” Gojo once again clapped, walking forward and ignoring the completely shocked looks he was getting from two of his students, Itadori just followed behind him without another word. Excited to meet someone like him. The group from Konoha shared a look before following, Naruto in the middle with Kakashi and Yamato in the front, Sakura and Sai at the back and Sasuke walking next to Naruto. It was obvious the group didn't trust him, since Sakura kept sending him glares.

  
  



End file.
